Atashi-tachi wa
by Delphini Diggory
Summary: Kemudian Sarada terkekeh kecil ketika mengingat kesamaan yang dimiliki oleh rival ayah, ibu, dan dirinya: mereka semua sama-sama berambut pirang. Tanpa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya dan tanpa melepaskan gandengan tangannya. Sarada berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa hubungannya dengan Yodo akan seperti ibunya dengan Bibi Ino dan juga ayahnya dengan Nanadaime-sama.


**Atashi-tachi wa… © Delphini Diggory**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **For International Women's Day**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uchiha Sarada dari Desa Konoha dan Yodo dari Desa Suna adalah kunoichi—shinobi—terbaik yang lulus dari Akademi pada tahun mereka. Keduanya sama-sama harapan dari desa mereka untuk memenangkan final ujian chuunin tahun ini. Bahkan warga dari masing-masing desa mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka berdua lebih hebat dibanding Uzumaki Boruto, anak dari Nanadaime Hokage, dan Shinki, anak angkat dari Godaime Kazekage.

Semua orang telah berekspektasi bahwa keduanya lah yang akan maju ke final ujian chuunin dan berhadapan melawan satu sama lain. Bahkan Sarada dan Yodo telah berharap bahwa ekspektasi warga desa mereka akan menjadi kenyataan.

Namun harapan mereka harus kandas di tengah jalan, karena sebuah serangan dari Momoshiki dan Kinshiki saat ujian chuunin tengah berjalan mengakibatkan harus diulangnya tahap ketiga dari ujian kenaikan tingkat tersebut. Dan ketika keduanya telah yakin bahwa mereka akan maju ke final nanti, mereka harus dikecewakan karena keduanya dikalahkan oleh Boruto dan Shinki di semi-final: Shinki mengalahkan Sarada dan Boruto mengalahkan Yodo.

Hal tersebut sangat mengejutkan, tentu saja. Namun itu hanya bagi mereka saja. Karena setelah Boruto pergi menyelamatkan Nanadaime bersama Empat Kage lainnya dan Uchiha Sasuke, seluruh warga Konoha berubah haluan. Dari mendukung Sarada, menjadi mendukung Boruto.

Dan karena aksi heroik yang dilakukan oleh Boruto, semua orang jadi memiliki ekspektasi yang sama terhadap anak angkat Sang Kazekage, Shinki.

Sarada dan Yodo harus menelan kekecewaan mereka. Karena hasil yang mereka harapkan tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi. Pun mereka disebut-sebut sebagai lulusan terbaik dari Akademi, tetap saja mereka dikalahkan. Tentu saja harga diri mereka tersakiti, bukan hanya karena dikalahkan oleh anak dari pemimpin desa mereka. Karena sekali lagi, mereka dikalahkan oleh seorang anak lelaki.

Selama ujian chuunin berjalan, Sarada dan Yodo telah memiliki pengertian terhadap satu sama lain bahwa jika mereka akan bertemu di arena pertarungan nanti, mereka harus terima kekalahan jika salah satu mereka kalah dan menerima siapa pun yang menang.

Sarada dan Yodo adalah dua orang yang sangat bangga dengan diri mereka sendiri. Dan mereka ingin membuktikan bahwa perempuan sama kuatnya dengan laki-laki, tidak seperti yang orang-orang katakan bahwa adalah kodrat wanita lebih lemah dibanding laki-laki.

Hal itu adalah salah satu alasan mengapa mereka berlatih sekuat tenaga dan menjadi lulusan terbaik di Akademi untuk membuktikan bahwa anggapan mereka salah.

Namun kenyataannya sekarang, mereka dikalahkan oleh Boruto dan Shinki. Dan hal tersebut sangat melukai harga diri mereka sebagai seorang perempuan yang berpegang teguh pada pandangan mereka tentang kekuatan seorang wanita yang sama kuatnya dengan lawan jenis.

Sarada dan Yodo bertemu di kursi penonton setelah mereka dikalahkan oleh kedua finalis yang sekarang tengah bertarung di arena.

Keduanya saling pandang, sebelum kemudian mengangguk satu sama lain. Mengakui keberadaan satu sama lain, tanda bahwa mereka tahu orang yang sedang berada di hadapan mereka adalah orang yang kuat. Yang patut diberikan hormat.

Tanpa saling berbicara, mereka berdua duduk bersebalahan dan menonton pertarungan yang tengah berlangsung.

Yodo duduk dengan menaikkan kaki kanannya di atas kaki kirinya. Tudung jaket putihnya ia pasang sehingga menutupi setengah rambut pirangnya yang panjang hingga menyentuh dadanya. Resleting jaketnya hanya ia tutup bawahnya saja, sehingga perut ratanya tidak tertutup dan memperlihatkan pusarnya. Baju tanpa lengan yang hanya menutupi dadanya berwarna hitam. Ia mencoba duduk dengan nyaman di sebelah kunoichi yang telah ia anggap sebagai rivalnya tersebut.

Melirik sejenak ke sampingnya, ia dapat melihat kening Sarada yang mengkerut memperhatikan adegan di arena, di mana Boruto dapat menembus tameng pasir besi milik Shinki dengan _invisible rasengan_ miliknya.

Merasa diperhatikan, Sarada kemudian menengok ke arah Yodo. Gadis pirang tersebut kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arena. Selama beberapa saat sarada memperhatikan gadis tersebut.

Yodo adalah gadis yang cantik, sangat cantik bahkan. Jika boleh membandingkan, sarada akan membandingkan kecantikan Yodo dengan Bibi Ino, karena memang Yodo secantik itu.

Merasa risih diperhatikan oleh Sarada, Yodo kemudian menyisir rambut pirangnya dengan tangan sebelum kemudian menaruh rambut yang menutupi wajahnya ke belakang telinga.

Sarada dapat melihat anting perak yang terpasang di telinga Yodo ketika gadis tersebut menyibak rambutnya untuk kemudian menaruhnya di balik telinganya. Dan Sarada semakin yakin dengan dirinya sendiri bahwa Yodo memang sangat cantik. Gadis tersebut pasti akan menjadi sangat poupuler di kalangan teman-temannya, pikir Sarada.

Merasa bahwa Sarada tidak akan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari dirinya, Yodo kemudian berdeham membuat gadis Uchiha di sampingnya berkedip. Ia kemudian membuka suara, "Padahal aku benar-benar menunggu saat di mana kita akan berhadapan di arena, kau tahu?"

Sarada berkedip selama beberapa detik, bingung kepada siapa gadis pirang tersebut tengah berbicara. Namun sesaat kemudian ia baru sadar bahwa gadis tersebut tengah berbicara padanya. Ia kemudian mengangguk sebagai tanda persetujuan. "Hmm, aku juga. Sayang sekali aku tidak tahu kalau Shinki bisa menggunakan jurus yang sama dengan Akasuna no Sasori," jawab Sarada dengan kekehan singkat namun dengan nada kecewa yang sangat jelas.

"Dan aku tidak tahu kalau _rasengan_ milik Uzumaki- _san_ dapat menghilang, kupikir jurusnya tidak bekerja." Kemudian ia mendecih ketika ingatannya memutar kembali kejadian beberapa saat lalu yang menyebabkan kekalahannya.

Kemudian mereka kembali diam. Namun, pun mereka tidak berbicara keduanya dapat merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh satu sama lain. Dan dalam keheningan di antara keduanya, Sarada dan Yodo dapat merasakan sebuah janji yang tidak terucap.

Bahwa mereka akan berhadapan suatu saat nanti. Dan mereka akan memastikan bahwa hari itu akan datang.

Keduanya kemudian saling bertatapan dan mereka dapat melihat pengertian dan juga kilatan antusias di mata satu sama lain. Dan mereka berdua tersenyum, mengerti apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh satu sama lain.

Setelah itu mereka kembali menonton pertandingan di hadapan mereka hingga akhir. Final dimenangkan oleh Boruto, yang sebenarnya saat itu hampir dikalahkan oleh Shinki, karena di tengah pertandingan ada sebuah kejadian yang membuat seluruh arena terkejut: Boruto ternyata memiliki byakugan di mata kanannya. Dan anak lelaki tersebut mengaktifkannya di tengah pertandingan, keadaan kemudian berputar karena Shinki tidak mengekspektasi bahwa Boruto dapat menggunakan byakugan. Detik selanjutnya, dengan byakugan yang aktif, Boruto menyerang titik-titik cakra Shinki mengakibatkan cakra milik anak angkat Kazekage tersebut terhambat. Dan saat itu lah Boruto mendapatkan kemenangannya.

Setelah pertandingan, Sarada dan Yodo berpisah tanpa mengucapkan ucapan perpisahan. Yodo menuju timnya dan Sarada menuju timnya.

Setelah mengucapkan—dengan setengah hati—selamat kepada Boruto, Sarada kemudian mentap sekelilingnya. Mencari keberadaan Yodo, namun gadis tersebut tak dapat menemukan gadis pirang tersebut. Mendesah, sarada kemudian berjalan menuju ibunya yang kala itu telah memanggil dirinya.

Saat Sarada mendekati ibunya, ia dapat melihat bahwa Bibi Temari, Bibi Ino, Shikadai, dan Inojin telah berada di sana. Dan ternyata ibunya bersama dengan wanita pirang lainnya ingin mengajak anak-anak mereka makan bersama.

Sebenarnya ia ingin menolak, namun ketika ia memandang Shikadai dan Inojin, kedua cowok tersebut hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka. Memberikan sinyal kepada Sarada bahwa dirinya tidak akan bisa menolak ajakan ketiga ibu tersebut.

Mendesah keras, Sarada hanya mengangguk pasrah. Ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa sebuah makan malam dapat meredam rasa kecewanya yang ia rasakan sejak tadi dan melupakan kejadian di mana Shinki mengalahkannya.

Ketika Sarada menengok ke sebelah kiri, ia melihat Yodo yang tengah berjalan bersama Paman Kankurou. Ia tersenyum lebar ketika melihat gadis tersebut, tanpa pikir panjang dan tanpa ia sadari pula, dirinya memanggil nama gadis tersebut, "Yodo!"

Ketika ia mendengar namanya disebut oleh suara yang sangat ia kenali walau hanya didengarnya beberapa kali, Yodo berhenti untuk memastikan bahwa suara yang memanggilnya benar-benar orang yang ia pikirkan.

Ketika ia menengok ke arah suara, ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumannya saat melihat bahwa memang benar Sarada lah yang memanggilnya. Ia baru akan menyapanya balik ketika Paman Kankurou, yang ternyata juga telah berhenti berjalan saat dirinya berhenti, meneriaki rombongan Sarada.

"Temari- _neechan_! Sakura! Ino!" teriak Paman Kankurou dengan nada yang antusias.

Detik selanjutnya Yodo diseret oleh adik kandung Sang Kazekage tersebut menuju rombongan yang tadi dipanggil olehnya. Beruntung rombongan tersebut merupakan rombongan di mana Sarada berada, sehingga setidaknya ia tidak perlu merasa terlalu kesal telah diseret oleh Paman Kankurou.

Ketika Yodo telah mencapai Sarada dan berdiri di hadapan gadis tersebut, ia tersenyum kembali. Baru ingin menyapa gadis tersebut, namun hal yang selanjutnya terjadi membuatnya terkejut karena Sarada telah menatap ibunya dan berkata, "Mama, bolehkah aku mengajak Yodo ikut makan bersama?"

Pertanyaan yang keluar dari gadis berambut persis seperti ayahnya tersebut mengundang perhatian seluruh orang dewasa di sana.

Ibunya kemudian menatap Sarada dan Yodo secara bergantian. Ia terlihat mengingat-ingat siapa Yodo, ketika ia terlihat telah mengingat gadis belia berambut pirang tersebut, Sakura tersenyum lebar. Kembali menatap Sarada dan Yodo secara bergantian, kemudian wanita bersurai tak lazim tersebut memandang wanita cantik dengan rambut pirang pucat dan mata biru di sampingnya.

Mereka saling tatap dan bertukar cengiran. Kemudian keduanya memandang Sarada dan Yodo kembali. Dan Yodo dapat melihat ada sesuatu di mata kedua wanita tersebut yang dapat Yodo artika sebagai sebuah rasa mengerti.

"Tentu saja!" ucap Sakura dengan nada antusias sementara Ino, wanita dengan mata biru dan rambut pirang, tertawa kecil.

Setelah memberi persetujuan, kedua wanita tersebut kembali melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Paman Kankurou dan Bibi Temari. Namun cengiran di wajah mereka tak kunjung pudar.

Sarada yang sejak tadi memperhatikan ibunya tahu ketika ia meminta izin padanya, wanita yang telah melahirkan dan merawatnya tersebut dapat melihat dirinya sendiri dan Bibi Ino di diri Sarada dan Yodo ketika kedua wanita tersebut masih seusia dirinya. Sarada tersenyum kecil ketika ia teringat cerita ibunya tentang ia dan Bibi Ino yang bersaing di segala hal sejak kecil, namun tetap bersahabat. Dan tidak lupa cerita tentang yang pada akhirnya keduanya bertemu di arena yang berakhir seri.

Setelah mendengar persetujuan dari ibunya, Sarada kembali menatap Yodo. Ia tidak bisa menghapus senyuman dari wajahnya.

Yodo yang melihat gadis di hadapannya terus tersenyum mau tak mau ikut tersenyum. Kemudian ia membuka suara, "Jadi, ada alasan khusus mengapa kau tiba-tiba mengundangku?"

Tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya, Sarada mengedikkan bahunya. "Oh entahlah, bertukar informasi tentang latihan satu sama lain?"

Sebelah alis yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya menukik naik. "Dan kenapa aku mau memberitahumu tentang latihanku?" tanya Yodo.

Senyu Sarada semakin lebar mendengar pertanyaan gadis tersebut. "Karena kita shinobi dan rival."

Kemudian detik selanjutnya, Yodo ikut tersenyum lebar.

Ketika Sakura memanggil mereka untuk segera pergi ke tempat makan, yang pada akhirnya mereka mengajak Paman Kankurou juga. Yodo dan Sarada berjalan beriringan masih dengan senyum lebar yang terpasang di wajah cantik keduanya.

Dan mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Keduanya menggenggam tangan satu sama lain dengan erat. Mengirimkan pesan kepada satu sama lain:

Mulai sekarang kau adalah rivalku. Dan sahabatku.

Dan yang ada di dalam kepala Sarada selama perjalanan menuju tempat makan adalah bahwa ia mengerti mengapa ayah dan ibunya, Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura, bersahabat dengan rival mereka. Karena ia sekarang dapat merasakan apa yang mereka rasakan. Ia telah menemukan rival sekaligus sahabatnya.

Kemudian Sarada terkekeh kecil ketika mengingat kesamaan yang dimiliki oleh rival ayah, ibu, dan dirinya: mereka semua sama-sama berambut pirang.

Menemukan seorang rival yang dapat kau ajak bersaing setiap saat, namun mengerti satu sama lain, rasanya seperti menemukan belahan jiwa. Ia juga mengerti sekarang mengapa Paman Shikamaru menikahi Bibi Temari, rivalnya. Pasti Paman Shikamaru merasa bahwa Bibi Temari adalah belahan jiwanya dan tidak dapat hidup tanpanya. Karena Sarada sudah tidak dapat membayangkan hidupnya tanpa Yodo.

Tanpa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya dan tanpa melepaskan gandengan tangannya. Sarada berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa hubungannya dengan Yodo akan seperti ibunya dengan Bibi Ino dan juga ayahnya dengan Nanadaime- _sama_.

Ia akan memastikan hal tersebut.

.

.

.

" _ **One friend in a lifetime is much; two are many; three are hardly possible. Friendship needs a certain parallelism of life, a community of thought,**_ _ **a rivalry of aim**_ _ **."**_

— _**Brooks Adams**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Selamat Hari Wanita Sedunia!**


End file.
